The Following Years
by Nichole Thompson
Summary: COMPLETED! Yes, you read correctly, it is finished. Hope you Enjoy. Look for the sequel to it soon!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: I had originally planned on making this story the years between 'The Sequel' and 'The Continuing Story', however, the more I thought about it I realized I wasn't overly thrilled with 'The Continuing Story'. Therefore I decided to re-name my fanfic and make my own ending to the Anne/Gilbert love story.

A/N again: just some background for anyone who hasn't seen Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel: Anne starts off at home in Avonlea teaching. She and Gilbert have become friends, but he wants to take things to the next step and she refuses (twice!) She goes off to Kingsport to teach. The first scene of my story takes place after Anne overhears some women talking at a benefit dance about a man that she likes (Morgan Harris). The women are talking about his new supposed girlfriend (Alvira Evans). Anne gets upset at overhearing them and storms off, leaving Morgan Harris confused at the benefit dance thing. Anne and Morgan had previously spent a great deal of time together doing things like going to operas in Boston. Anne feels hurt and betrayed by Morgan Harris the man she is infatuated with. At this time she is living in Kingsport, where she is teaching Literature at a ladies college. The principal (Katherine Brooke) is absolutely impossible to deal with. Anne tries numerous times to befriend her, but Katherine refuses to show the slightest bit of any emotion. Ok, I think that's about all the background needed… if anyone is still unsure about what is going on, just ask!


	2. My Ideal Man

A/N: All of the characters belong to L.M. Montgomery. Also all of the dialogue in the **first chapter** belongs to Sullivan Entertainment. I borrowed it for the use of setting up the stage for the rest of my story. I had nothing to do with the dialogue in THIS chapter. Every other chapter will be originally mine, with the exception of the first chapter.

I hope you all enjoy reading. Please R&R

Chapter One: My Ideal Man

_I can't believe I let him use me like that. Why do I always let my emotions run away from me? And here I thought he was the perfect guy; my ideal man. He has everything I ever wanted. He's tall, good looking, and full of charm and wit. I'm just ready to be back at the college; where I can finish my letter to Marilla._ I walked quietly along the snow covered path, allowing the snow to engulf me in it's icy blanket.

"Anne!" _Am I losing my mind or did I just hear him yell my name? Is he coming after me? He** is** coming after me and he's going to make a scene._

"Anne, where are you going?" Morgan Harris sounded out of breath and somehow full of emotion.

"I'm quite exhausted," I admitted, suddenly realizing how worn out I really was. "Please don't complicate matters by making excuses." I was hoping he'd just leave me alone finally. He'd hurt me enough already. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten the clue, but I really didn't want to hear any excuses from him.

"Alvira Evans is a business associate," he began, still catching his breath. "For the past year I have been liquidating her father's business estate. Bringing her to Maplehurst was a gesture of hospitality; the conclusion of a lengthy transaction."

_What is he saying exactly? My romance novel men are easier to understand than he is._

"I know when I'm being conveniently excluded," I shot back, hoping it would end there. The conversation, it seemed to me, wasn't going anywhere. I was worn out and exhausted, wanting nothing more than to be in the comfort of my bed, writing a letter to dear, sweet Marilla, whom I missed with every fiber of my being. After a few more exchanges in the same fashion, I decided it was time for me to leave, however when I turned to leave Morgan grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I kicked him and even though we were in the middle of an argument I still felt bad.

"Morgan Harris," I started, appalled by my actions. "Oh, I'm awfully sorry, but you grabbed me."

"I want to ask you to marry me," he stuttered between looks of pain because of his shin.

"What did you say?" I asked, completely at a loss for anything better to say. I stared at him, amazed at what he had just said to me. _Am I hearing things?_ I thought to myself before he spoke._ Or did he just say what I think he said_.

"I'm in love with you," _Ok, now I really must be hearing things. But, that look in his eyes, is he… serious…?_

"You really mean that, don't you?" I asked, still in shock at his confession.

"My life on it" Morgan Harris stood there, completely vulnerable. "I only know I could never bear to lose you. Would you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think of anything to say. And something was on my mind… someone that I hadn't been able to get out of my mind for days. Ever since… that day- in the gazebo. Gilbert. His letter. He looked just liked I'd remembered him. Morgan Harris spoke again and brought me back from remembering.

"Anne, what is it?" he looked at me, with his intense eyes.

"I do care a great deal about you and Emeline," I began, knowing letting him down would be such a hard thing for me to do. "But I can't," I heard myself say. I wanted to look away; I couldn't see the pain in his eyes. I'd already had to look at the same expression from Gilbert, and it tore me up to see someone hurting so.

"What do you mean," he asked, stunned that I had just turned him down. We both knew I loved that family, everything seemed to fit. Except, I knew he wasn't the man of my dreams, and he didn't live at Green Gables with Marilla and Diana and Rachel Lynde. Everything that I thought I wanted, and that had once **seemed** right, wasn't at all what I wanted.

"I mean that for five glorious seconds I really thought perhaps I could marry you. I used to dream of a moment like this." I felt myself tense up. I hated seeing this look in his eyes. The care that I had for Morgan wasn't anything that I could marry; there was only one man that was meant for me. "Now, I can't describe it- I need to go home." I knew home was where I belonged; Avonlea was my home. Green Gables was **my** home.

"We could go back for summer holidays. Rent one of those big old places on the Gulf," he was trying his best to stay afloat in the ocean of emotions, but he knew that it wouldn't work. "Not the same thing, is it?"

I shook my head, "No," I confessed. We both knew it would never work. My revelation came at the worst possible moment, but somehow they always do. Thankfully I didn't make an even worse mistake by accepting. _Gilbert,_ I thought, as Morgan Harris and I walked back toward the dance hall. _I can't wait to see Gilbert_.

A flood of emotions hit me later that night, when I was in my room, alone, with nothing but my thoughts of the events of the night. _Morgan Harris was the type of guy I dreamed for all my life. Ever since Diana and I were younger she's known what my ideal was. Morgan Harris is the kind of man that has been my ideal for as long as I can remember. But tonight, when he told me he loved me, and asked me to marry him it felt so wrong. I knew that Diana was right. When she told me that she and Fred were getting married she gave me a huge piece of advice. I remember that conversation like it was yesterday. Diana told me that sometimes people's ideals change. I can't believe how naïve and stubborn I was. I told her that my ideals would never change. But then again maybe my ideals didn't change. Maybe I just tricked myself into believing that Gilbert Blythe wasn't my ideal. Whatever happened, all I know is that I love Gilbert Blythe, and I can't wait to go home and see him again._

That night was the first night I had fallen asleep thinking about Gil.

----A Few Weeks Later----

The semester was finally over and all of the girls were going home for the summer. I hated seeing Emeline leave for fear of never seeing her again. Morgan Harris asked me to reconsider once, but I knew that I couldn't do that. As much as I once thought I could marry Morgan Harris, he wasn't the man I was in love with. As all the girls ran off to meet with their families and go home for the summer, I felt the need to extend open arms to Katherine Brooke one last time. I asked her to come back to Prince Edward Island with me for the summer, in hopes that we could somehow make amends. I was sure she would say no, but when she accepted I was thoroughly ecstatic. I knew at that moment that there was the smallest glimmer of a kindred spirit in her.

The first few days home were spent with loving friends and old familiar faces. I enjoyed introducing Katherine to everyone in Avonlea and catching up with all of my old friends. Sitting around for tea one afternoon however I received awful news. I was informed that Gilbert had come down with a bad case of scarlet fever, and that the doctors were afraid he wouldn't make it. I was completely heartbroken. I knew that if he died without knowing how I really felt about him that I would spend the rest of my days in the deepest of the depths of despair. I even wrote a book that was inspired by Gilbert and some advice he gave me the day we met in the gazebo in Kingsport. I wrote a book about Avonlea, about our old school days, and all the horrible scrapes I seemed to get myself into. I dedicated my book to Matthew, Marilla, and Gilbert.

Later that day, I went to Gil's house and gave him a copy of my book. I tried my best to be strong as I sat down beside him, but knowing that could have been the last moment to see him made me more upset than I could stand. Sitting by his bedside all I could do was allow the tears to fall from my eyes. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, how much I wanted to be **his** Anne, forever. I took his hand in my own, and I stared into his eyes, and heard him say "there would never be anyone for me but you." At that moment, I knew that Gilbert would get well. Providence would not have put the two of us through so much if we weren't destined to be together.

----A Few Weeks Later----

I asked Gilbert if I could walk him across the pond. I wanted to spend every moment with him since he had recovered, but Katherine and I were headed to a bonfire later that afternoon. Gilbert and I stopped toward the middle of the bridge and began a long awaited conversation. I was bursting to tell Gil how much I loved him, but knew that I'd have to wait for the right moment. I was sure that Gilbert knew how I felt for him; he must have sensed it when I stayed with him in his room, when I first brought him my book, and told him I was home.

"The dreams closest to my heart are right here." As I spoke I could see in Gilbert's eyes that he knew I was talking about him. He once told me that he would wait for me, and he had.

"Well I hope you keep on dreaming," Gilbert's voice was soft, soothing and full of emotion. He took a hold of my hands and I was giddy with anticipation of his next words. "It'll be three years before I finish medical school." I looked deep into his eyes and could already sense his hesitation. "And even then there won't be any diamond sunburst or marble halls." I wanted to let him finish, but I wanted to be his, right then and there, and couldn't contain myself any longer.

"I don't want sunburst or marble halls," I said, knowing that for the first time it was the truth. "I just want you." For the first time, all I knew that I wanted was Gilbert. He kissed me for the first time, and during that kiss, I got the diamond sunbursts I'd waited for. Gilbert was mine for the first time; and I was **his** Anne. We stood on the bridge watching the sunset, wrapped up in each others arms.

I didn't want to leave him, but I had promised to take Katherine to the bonfire. I walked back along through the apple orchard, knowing that I was finally in love; in love with my ideal man.

A/N: Ok, I know I know I know… this was in Anne of Green Gables: The Sequel, **however** I really felt that I needed that last part of the movie to really get going with my own story. I promise, everything from here on out will be original. Please R&R… I love reviews!


	3. The Actual Proposal

The Actual Proposal

A/N: I know in 'The Sequel' Anne and Gilbert profess their undying love for each other, but really… how was that a truly "Gilbert" proposal?  I mean, everyone knows he could/would do **SO** much better than that… so here's my take on it :o)

I walked back toward Green Gables as the beautiful amber of day was quickly fading, giving way to the inky blue-black of night.  The picturesque scene before me as I neared the top of the hill was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen, and every time I walked home I was captivated, taken into my dream world.  That night however, the sight was merely added enchantment to the already dream-like state I was in.  I seemed to float over the earth, rather than trudging through it as I normally did.  My thoughts that evening were on one person, Gilbert Blythe.

Gilbert had 'proposed' just moments before and as much as I hated parting ways with him, I knew that it would only be for a brief time.  As I walked home I envisioned the expressions of all of my friends at the bonfire when Gil and I would tell them the good news.  When I reached Green Gables, Marilla and Rachel Lynde were out on the porch, drinking their tea.  Marilla had always been one to notice my moods, even when my expressions failed to give them away.

"What's gotten you in such a delighted disposition tonight Anne?" she asked, smiling as if she already knew.

"Why Anne," Rachel Lynde interjected.  "You look downright blithe."

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment.  "Good choice of words," I replied, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, Anne, is it true then?" Marilla asked, although not looking the least bit surprised.

"Well," I began, wanting to tell her everything at that moment.  "Gilbert proposed, and I accepted."  Marilla stood up as to give me a 'congratulations' hug.  I smiled even more, squealed somewhat like a little pig and jumped into Marilla's open arms.

"It's about time," Rachel said, as usual, giving her opinion.  "You know I pride myself on speaking my mind, and Marilla and I for years have been saying how Providence matched you two up from the beginning.  All the way back from the time we heard you broke a slate over his head."

I laughed again, playing the scene over in my mind.  Oh, how mad I was at Gilbert for calling me 'Carrots' even if he did just want to get to know me.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," I said, walking into the house.  "Katherine and I have a bonfire to attend."  I opened the door and was met with the scent of a freshly baked apple pie.  Marilla made the best apple pie in the world.

"Will Gilbert be joining you then?" Marilla asked, hoping he would be driving Katherine and I to the bonfire.

"He is picking Katherine and I up promptly in twenty minutes," I said, smiling again at the thought of telling everyone we were engaged.  "Although Diana will be driving us back here after the party is over.  Gil can't stay long; he still hasn't fully recovered and needs his rest."  I walked inside and up the stairs to the east gable, my humble little room.  Katherine was wearing one of the dresses she and I made this summer.  She had grown to look so much younger in the few weeks we were in Avonlea.

"Anne, will you do my hair?" she asked, oblivious to my overwhelmingly dazed appearance.  "I just can't ever get it to look as good as you can."  She turned away from the mirror to face me.  "Anne, are you alright?"

"Alright?" I repeated.  "I'm more than alright.  I'm overjoyed and in complete and utter awe about being engaged!"

"Engaged? Oh Anne!!"  She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug.  "I am so happy for you.  You deserve it Anne."

"Thank you Katherine, and of course I will do your hair.  Although I do think it looks rather nice like that."  Katherine sat down on the bed and I took the pins out of her hair, allowing her brown locks to fall to her shoulders.  I carefully wrapped her hair back up into the latest fashion and placed the pins just so; that way they wouldn't be seen.  "You look wonderful," I complimented, as she stood up and turned to face the mirror again.  She hugged me again, although immediately letting go this time, and sauntered out of the room and down the stairs to show off her new look to Marilla and Rachel.

I walked over to the closet to choose a dress for the evening.  I thought for a moment and then decided on one that I hadn't worn in almost three years.  It was a light green dress that I had worn to Charlie Sloan's clam bake.  I distinctly remembered Diana telling me that Gilbert told Fred that he liked the dress.  As I took it out of the closet, I brushed the dust off of the bottom of the dress before stepping into it.  I also carefully removed my green sweater that matched the dress perfectly.  I sat down at my desk and carefully examined myself in the reflective surface.  I admired the way the dress thoroughly brought out the emerald in my eyes.  I took great care in pinning my hair into place, allowing small strands to fall down around my face, softening my appearance.  I slipped on my favorite pair of shoes and walked quickly but carefully downstairs to tell Marilla and Rachel goodbye.

I opened the screen door and leaned over to give Marilla a kiss goodbye.  As I stood back up I realized I had left my handbag in my room.  I ran back up the stairs into my bedroom and picked up my bag before heading back downstairs to await my Gil's arrival.  I reached the last step as I heard Marilla greet a guest.

"Good evening Mr. Blythe," she said.  From the tone of her voice, I could sense that she was smiling.

"Good evening, Miss Cuthbert," he replied in a cheerful tone.

"How are you feeling this evening Gilbert?" Marilla inquired.

"I am," he paused. "Quite well, thank you."

"And would Anne be the cause of that?" Rachel piped in, always adding her two cents.

"She would be indeed," he replied.  I opened the door as he finished his sentence.  Our eyes met immediately and locked.  "Anne," he smiled, "you look radiant." 

"Thank you Gil," I answered, still holding his gaze.  "You look very good yourself."

A long moment of silence followed, as Gil and I stared into the depths of each other's souls.  After the silence became too overwhelming for everyone (aside from Gil and I) to bear, Katherine spoke.  "Anne, perhaps we should be going."

"What? Oh yes, the bonfire.  We _should_ get going."  I wouldn't have minded if we stood on the porch the entire night.  I was with Gilbert, and nothing else really seemed to matter.

"Anne, before we go, I have something for you," Gil reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rose.  He gently pushed it into my hair.

"Thank you Gil, that was so thoughtful," I said, still not really wanting to go anywhere.

"Oh, the flower, it was nothing.  This is what I really wanted to give you," Gilbert said with a smirk on his face.  He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.  "Anne Shirley, I love you with all of my heart, and I will until the day I die.  You are the only one for me.  Will you marry me?" 

"Gil, you're the only man I could ever love," He put the ring on my finger.  "Oh, Gil, it's so beautiful."  I was shocked that he had a ring already.  "But how did you get it so quickly?"  I inquired.

"Anne, you're the only person I could ever marry.  I've known since before the first time I asked you to marry me that we would end up together.  I bought this ring 3 years ago after saving up all of the money I received from my father for candy, or from my grandfather when he would come by.  I saved extra money from every job that I've gotten paid for.  Anne, you mean more to me than anything.  I'm just so glad that you finally realized it too."  Gil took me in his arms and hugged me, holding me close enough to his chest that I could hear his heart beating.  A sudden chill ran up my spine, it was an odd sensation that I'd get whenever Gil would look into my eyes.  The feeling only intensified when he held me close.

"You kids run along now, or you're going to miss the whole thing," Rachel broke up the moment and shooed us off the porch to Gil's carriage.  The day was finally giving in to the night as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"Oh Gil," I said leaning into him for warmth on the drive over to the Benhowl's.  I put my head on his shoulder and wondered how I ever led myself to believe that Gilbert Blythe wasn't everything I ever dreamed of.  I looked down at my ring finger; the ring was absolutely exquisite.  It was breathtaking and wonderful, everything I'd ever imagined it would be.  I lifted my head and looked at Gil.  How could I ever have even thought about marrying anyone else?

"Katherine, aren't you excited beyond words?" I asked, hoping she would be.  She was going to have some potential suitors at the bonfire.

"Oh Anne, how will I ever make it through the night?  I'm so nervous.  I can't do it."

"Yes you can Katherine; I'll introduce you to those young men that were asking about you, and you'll have a wonderful time.  A lot of people that you've already met will be there too.  Don't be too nervous Katherine, I promise everything will be fine."

Gil drove the carriage into the barn and tied up his horse.  I linked my arm through his and walked closely to him.  Together, Gil and I guided Katherine toward the glowing light that was coming from the center of the party.

"Who shall we tell first?" I thought aloud.  "I think I see Diana."

A/N:  Wow…I am thoroughly surprised I finished another chapter already, although it can be greatly argued that I should have been studying or working on a paper or some other such nuisance.  What do I need classes for anyway? Besides, who wouldn't choose writing hopeless romantic type fanfic's over studying for a psychology test?  Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Weekend's about here, so maybe another chapter will soon follow.  :o) As always, please R&R 


	4. The Bonfire

Diana Wright stood at the opposite end of the lawn. Her face was glowing in a soft reddish hue by the luminescence of the fire. She waved to me and smiled brightly. When she saw Gilbert and I together her eyes widened.

"Anne! Anne!" she cried as she ran toward us. "Anne you blessed girl. You didn't tell me that you and Gilbert were courting." She spoke as if Gilbert were still at home in bed, rather than standing beside me. My heart fluttered at the thought of telling my best friend what my delighted disposition was caused by.

"Diana, my dearest and best friend," I replied. "Gil and I aren't courting." A look of confusion with a hint of disappointment crossed her face. My smile widened as I held up my left hand. "Di, we're engaged!"

"Oh Anne! You had me frightened for a moment." Diana embraced me and took a hold of my left hand, carefully inspecting the perfect ring on my finger. "Gilbert Blythe, how ever did you pay for such an exquisite ring?"

"Well, let's just say I've been saving up for… quite a while," Gil looked at me; his eyes somehow seemed to be more radiant than ever, and his deep stare sent a chill through my entire being. How wonderful it felt to be on his arm. We'd both waited for that moment for so long (whether or not all of that time it was admitted), and we were finally enjoying it. Diana, in her newly found over-the-top persona, announced the news to everyone in attendance. For a few moments people were coming up and congratulating us. I was awed at how many people seemed to have known all along. I leaned over to Gil during a free second.

"Have I really been that oblivious to this all, Gil darling?" I asked, sounding more surprised than I had intended to sound.

"Well," he began, not knowing what exactly to say. "To be honest Anne, yes you have." He smiled and although I felt awkward and somewhat embarrassed at that moment, the warmth in his smile made it not matter as much.

Unfortunately for me Gilbert left just a few moments later. I felt selfish in wanting him to stay, especially since I knew how long a complete recovery would take, nevertheless I still hated seeing him go. After he left I felt even more selfish when I saw Katherine approaching me; she didn't look overly thrilled to be at the bonfire that night.

"Oh Katherine!" I exclaimed as she got closer. "I am so sorry. I completely forgot. Are you ready to meet those two young men that were asking about you?"

"Well Anne, I don't know," she replied without even a trace of a smile on her face. "I wouldn't know what to say to them." Thankfully it seemed as though she was not mad about me leaving her alone for a few moments.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be right there with you," I answered, sensing a smile return to her face. I glanced around and noticed the boys. Well really, although I knew them as boys years ago in school they were no longer boys; summers of hard labor had turned them into strapping young men. Billy Gray, (who now went by Will) and Andrew Stacey, who was the nephew of our dear old school teacher Miss. Stacey, were classmates of mine when I was in school. Both had recently decided to live in Avonlea to take over their father's farms. Will and Andrew both were getting along in years in terms of their 'prime' and were looking to settle down, marry and start a family.

Katherine was never fond of teaching. She had told me many times how she didn't plan on going back to Kingsport in the fall. The question still remained however of what she **would** do. I for one had no idea. Will Gray was the first of the boys to introduce himself to Katherine. The two were talking easily from the very beginning, and, seeing that Katherine was **not** having a problem with conversation, I went off to find Diana. I found her sitting alone in an oversized lawn chair and beckoned to her from where I was standing. When she reached me we linked arms and began walking toward the woods that sat on the edge of the Benhowl's property.

"Can you believe it Diana?" I asked, unaware of how dreamy and distant I sounded. "I'm engaged!"

"I know Anne. I never would have expected you to get married. I thought for sure that you would never come out and admit that you had feelings for Gilbert."

"Oh Diana, why didn't you ever tell me you thought I had feelings for him?" I asked, completely clueless as to why I had been in the dark for years.

"Anne Shirley, do you know how many times I **did **tell you?" she looked almost exasperated. "You would never hear anything of the sort!"

"Diana, do you think that if I had been more receptive and actually admitted to liking Gilbert in the beginning that we would be getting married?" I asked, still somewhat daydreaming.

"I don't know what you mean, Anne," she replied, much to my chagrin, as she so often did.

"I mean that maybe the love that Gilbert and I share is stronger now than it ever would have been if I had professed my feelings for him when we were only children. Perhaps to really love him, I had to go through everything I went through, denying his proposal and going off to teach in Kingsport. All of that helped me to better understand myself, and made me love him more than I could have when he first proposed."

"I don't know Anne," she said with an expression on her face that she only got when she thought my imagination was overreacting. I pulled myself back from my reverie when I heard the tone of her voice. It was one of those 'there she goes again' tones.

"Oh, maybe I should go check in on Katherine," I suggested, for a way to get out of trying to further explain my reasoning.

"Yes, that's a good idea. We should be leaving soon. I don't like to leave the baby home without me for very long." Diana had turned into a fine mother in such a short amount of time. We walked back and I found Katherine so that we could leave. A few old friends stopped me to congratulate me and Katherine ran ahead to help Diana get the carriage ready. On my way to the barn I ran into Josie Pye.

"Oh hello Josie," I said politely, not wanting to ruin the evening.

"Oh Anne, how nice of you to show up. I've been meaning to speak with you." Her tone was already borderline rude, but I allowed her to continue; hoping whatever she would say might have some mannerly end to it. "I heard that the Kingsport school was not able to find a replacement for you and were forced to keep you on staff but that you declined their offer when Gil Blythe proposed. Really Anne, I never thought you for one to pick a man over a dignified job, but I guess I wouldn't expect much less from you. You've always been keen on Gil Blythe, even in our old school days."

"My, Josie, I've see you're tongue has grown by yards since I left. You certainly are in a rather foul temperament tonight. I wonder if it is because you heard that I accepted Gilbert's proposal, or that you now know that you can never have him."

-------

"I didn't want to be so tactless, Diana, really I didn't, but I let my temper take control. You know how she gets Diana, and I just could not contain myself. Now I've spoiled the entire evening." I recounted my confrontation with Josie to Diana and Katherine on the ride home.

"Don't worry Anne; she's always been jealous of you and Gil. Do you remember when Gil said that being smart was better than being pretty?" I nodded, remembering the fateful day. "Well Josie is just upset because now, you have both the brains and the looks. Besides, you didn't ruin the evening, you should be happy. Do you know why?"

"No…" I said disheartened.

"Because my dearest Anne, you ended up with Gilbert, not her."


	5. What Ifs and Long Walks

What Ifs and Long Walks

A few days later, Gil and I were walking along Lovers Lane.  The evening was cool, a small reminder that the summer was giving way to the inevitability of autumn.  Gil took my hand gingerly and laced my fingers with his as we walked toward the pond, a spot that he knew I had always adored. 

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, interrupting my small daydream.

"I was losing myself in the land of Unfulfilled wishes," I replied, in my ever-so whimsical manner.  Gil stopped walking and gently turned me around to face him.

"I don't understand," he answered, a concerned, almost hurt look crossing his face.  "Is something wrong Anne?"

"Oh goodness no," I said.  I looked into his beautiful eyes and began explaining my reasoning.  "It's just that when I was younger, my constant wish was that my parents had not died at all.  I wished that they would come find me and take me home, a place that until I moved to Avonlea, I had never known.  Before living here, I never felt as though anyone really cared for me, and I thought that if only my parents would return to me, I could truly be happy.  I am just now understanding what the consequences would have been if it had come to be.  I would have never come to live at Green Gables.  I wouldn't have met you."  I looked up into his face and felt my eyes water up.  I held the tears back with all my might.

"Oh Anne," Gilbert replied, pulling me in to embrace me.  "There are hundreds of other ways we could have met.  At Queen's, or passing on the road; at a wedding of a distant cousin.  Nothing could have kept you and I apart, Anne, you must know that.  We are truly meant to be together."

"You really do believe in fate then; in providence, in destiny?"  I asked, still not quite convinced myself.

"Anne, you and I have been through so much for providence not to have been at work.  Just think of everything," he spoke matter-of-factly, as he so often did.  His tone was even and commanding while still loving and gentle.  "Even way back to when you broke that slate over my head because I called you carrots."  At the mention of my hair, he wrapped his finger in a loose strand and gently pushed it away from my face, brushing my cheek as he did so.  "You left Avonlea in search of yourself and someone to share your life with…and providence led you right back to the very place and person you left behind."

"I know, but what if…"

"Anne," he said in a compassionate tone.  "Don't you think we've had enough 'what-ifs' for tonight?"  Gilbert looked deep into my eyes, and I felt as though he was seeing into the depths of my soul.  He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me a little closer to himself as we continued to walk along the lane.

"Yes," I replied.  "I'm perfectly content living in the moment tonight, Gilbert.  Especially if this moment I'm sharing with you decides to never end."

"Speaking of our time together not ending," Gil slowed his pace some.  He stooped down to pick up a white anemone, one of the beautiful fall-blooming flowers that can be found on the island.  He handed it to me as he stood up and began his leisurely pace again.  "I was just wondering when you'd like to start the planning."  He seemed somewhat uptight about the question, and it looked like he was having difficulty saying what he wanted to.  "I mean… I don't know when you want to be married…sometime soon- or if you want to wait until next summer, or if you want a winter wedding… I mean, I just wanted to bring it up for contemplation and discussion."

I was somewhat shocked at the confession.  I mean, I wanted to be married, but I had never really thought about what time of the year I wanted to be married.  Every young girl thinks about the ceremony and the dress, the flowers, and even the groom, but was I really the only child who hadn't decided **when** I wanted my ceremony?

"Well, I'm not sure, Gil.  I mean, there's something special and romantic and magical about a wedding to begin with.  But different times in the year add a whole new kind of splendor to it.  I mean, with winter, everything is beautiful and fresh and glistening.  Then you have spring, which brings wonderful flowers and warmth and fragrance.  And you can't leave out summer, with swimming, boating, beautiful sunsets and bonfires.  And there is autumn, with wonderful colors and harvest and apple pie."  I'd known I'd gone off on one of my famous tangents, but once I'd begun thinking about the subject of marriage, and what time of year I'd like to be married, I couldn't stop thinking about it.  My thoughts seemed to fly out of my mouth faster than I knew what was going on.

"Ok, ok Anne, I get it," he said smiling, knowing that I'd caught myself yet again in a self-induced ramble on a seemingly obscure topic.  "Well, you think about it, and tell me what you think, and I'll do the same.  How does that sound?  And we can talk about it say, tomorrow night?  My parents want you to come to our house for dinner so that they can spend some time with you.  After which you and I have reservations for one carriage ride around Avonlea.  That will give us plenty of time to talk, about everything.  I especially want to hear all about Kingsport and this Morgan Harris.  I've heard his name in quite a few conversations lately and I was curious about who he was, or is."

I began blushing and turned away.  I hadn't known that Gil had heard about Morgan Harris and our outings while I was boarding in Kingsport.  _Has Gilbert heard that Morgan proposed to me?  Oh dear, this is really not the type of conversation I want to be having with my fiancé.  But I suppose if he wants to know about it, that it is much better that he knows now, than after we'd been married.  I don't want him thinking that I was trying to keep this from him; I just didn't know how to tell him about Morgan Harris._

"Alright, we can discuss Morgan Harris tomorrow night.  And I **will** tell you all about my time in Kingsport as well as how dull the summer has been without you to talk to and spend time with.  I really do miss our old rambles in the woods.  Maybe before it gets too dark tomorrow night we can do it again, you know, like old times."

"I'd like that," Gil said, before taking my hand again.  I yawned, tired from the long week I'd had.  Katherine and I had gone to the bonfire and then we'd made five apple pies for the end-of-the-summer picnic.  I also scrubbed the entire house for Marilla because the new reverend and his wife were coming over the next day for dinner.  After the reverend and his wife had called on us, I helped Rachel Lynde finish a quilt for Katherine.  The summer was almost over and Katherine was leaving to move back to Montreal, which is where she was originally from.

"Why don't I walk you home, Anne?"  Gil said in response to my yawn.  "You look tired and I know you've had a long week."

"Thanks, Gil.  I really do need the rest."  I knew that the rest of the summer wouldn't slow down much and that I really needed all the sleep I could get.

Gilbert and I walked back to Green Gables a most serene silence.  As much as I enjoyed talking to Gilbert, even being with him in silence brought us closer together.  I think we communicate just as well sitting or walking in silence as we do by talking.

We reached the veranda and Gilbert walked me up to the door.  "I had a good time tonight Gil," I said facing him with my back to the door.

"So did I, Anne," he replied, moving closer to me.  I had the glorious feeling that he was going to kiss me, and my stomach turned to butterflies as he leaned in so that we were only a few inches apart.  He gently kissed me, allowing his lips to linger on mine for a few seconds.  Being kissed by Gilbert Blythe was the most intense feeling of satisfaction I'd ever had.  I knew that my feelings for him went much deeper than friendship and admiration and that my love for him was rooted deeply, and would never falter.  The best part of the feeling he gave me was that I knew that he felt the exact same way, and that I was going to be his Anne forever and into eternity.

A/N: sigh ok, I'm such a hopeless romantic that I can't help but write such fluff.  All things considered, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update ASAP :o)


	6. Remembering Matthew and Morgan

Remembering Matthew…and Morgan

I sat staring at my reflection in the mirror on my vanity. I had already tried four different styles on my hair, none of which seemed to look right. I was more nervous about having supper with the Blythe's than I had been the whole time I awaited my very first glimpse of Green Gables. _What if they don't like me,_ I found myself thinking over and over again. There would be almost nothing worse than knowing that my in-laws-to-be thought me horrid and despised me the rest of my life. Diana kept telling me I was overreacting as she impatiently sat on my bed. She had come over earlier that day to help me get ready for my evening but so far I hadn't let her touch a blessed thing. Finally, rather than wait for permission from me she flew off the bed and flung open the door to my closet and frantically searched through it for something for me to wear.

"Anne, really, you must calm down," she declared as she took a dress from the closet and held it up into the light to further inspect it. After giving it a quick glance over she stuffed it back into the closet and began rustling through the clothes again. "They will adore you, Anne. Everyone always does."

"That isn't the point, Diana. I don't want them to adore me because I'm going to be their daughter-in-law; I want them to love me for me." I sighed heavily at the thought of actually having someone that I could Mother and Father, if they would allow it.

"Well then calm down and start acting like the silly, sometimes impetuous girl that I know and love." Diana took out a skirt that I often wore to tea when at her house and looked it over.

"Diana, I'm not that girl anymore. My head isn't in the clouds like it used to be." At the comment Diana turned and looked at me through the mirror, her eyes giving me a 'sure you're not' glare. "Alright, my head isn't in the clouds as _often_ as it used to be," I corrected. "Is that better?"

"I'm still not sure it's the complete truth," she laughed. "But I suppose I will let it slide this time." She turned her attention back to the closet and I picked up my straight pins, trying once again to coax my hair into an acceptable coiffure. When I was finished I decided that it was as good as it was going to look and turned my own attention to what Diana had been doing in the past several minutes.

"I think you should wear this," Diana said pulling a navy blue skirt from my closet. She then pulled out a floral top to match it. "You absolutely look radiant in this outfit yet I hardly ever see you wear it."

"Matthew bought that for me, a few weeks before he passed. It was the last bit of clothing he bought for me. I never truly felt comfortable in it, but I think it is a good choice for tonight; a perfect outfit for a perfect new beginning."

I quickly got myself ready and Diana looked me over again for good measure. "Well darling," she said as she kissed my cheek. "Have a wonderful evening and don't be too nervous."

"You aren't going to stay and see me off Diana?" I asked, almost in shock.

"I wish I could Anne," she replied. "But the baby…" She didn't finish her sentence, and she didn't have to. I knew that baby Fred needed her more than I did. I kissed her cheek back and let her walk out of my small room, the door squeaking as she exited.

I flopped myself down on my bed, ready almost twenty minutes before Gilbert was supposed to pick me up. I rested my head on the pillow that was propped up behind me and stared down at the ring that now ornamented my finger. Although diamonds were not my favorite jewel, I knew that the societal suitability of a diamond engagement ring was important to Gilbert. I knew that he must have gone to great lengths to find such an exquisite piece of jewelry and therefore I already had sentimental attachments to it. In a way, Gil sort of gave me a second diamond sunburst; he informed me after our talk on the bridge that ironically the cut of the diamond in my ring was known as a 'sunburst' cut. My mind drifted back to Kingsport as I sat, and somehow I began thinking of Morgan Harris. I was afraid of what Gilbert was going to say when I told him about Morgan later that night. I stood up from my bed and took my sweater out of my closet and headed downstairs to wait for Gilbert on the veranda.

He arrived promptly, as he always had when he was picking me up to study our courses for school years ago. He looked handsome as the late afternoon sun back lit his strong features. Gil put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me a little closer to himself.

"How was your day, Anne?" he asked politely as we drove down the path toward the Blythe residence. He rubbed my arm as if to warm it up some.

"Rather uneventful. I was anxious all day with anticipation of seeing you." He glanced down at me at my response and I nuzzled myself into his arm. We reached his house and I was so nervous that I couldn't stop talking.

"Don't worry so much," Gilbert tried to reassure me. "They will love you, almost as much as I do."

-------

"I told you they would love you," Gilbert said as we stood on his porch. We were about to leave for our carriage ride and we paused for just a second so that I could put my sweater on.

"Oh Gil," I said linking my arm through his. "I have never laughed so hard in all my life. I can't believe you spilled that whole bowl of potatoes on your shirt. I felt so terrible for you, and then your mother started laughing. Gilbert dear, I have never seen anything like that." I started giggling again the way I had at dinner. He turned and looked at me.

"Oh how I love the way you laugh, Anne Shirley," he declared, looking deep into my eyes. We continued to walk to the barn where the buggy was being kept. After hitching the horse to the carriage Gilbert helped me up before getting in next to me. We drove for a couple minutes in silence before he finally said anything.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden Anne? All through dinner you barely let anyone get a word in. You haven't said two words since we started driving." Gilbert looked somewhat distraught at my tranquility.

"Just trying to delay the inevitable I suppose," I responded softly.

"Ah yes, this Morgan Harris fellow. You were going to tell me about him this evening." I nodded slightly affirming that this talk was why I was silent. Gilbert didn't go on, awaiting my explanation of who Morgan Harris was and why everyone had been linking our names together since I'd been back in Avonlea.

"Gil, if I tell you, please promise me you won't interrupt; it will only make me nervous," I said meekly.

"You have my word."

"Alright then, Morgan Harris was the father of one of my pupils," I began, not really knowing where else to start. "He and I became acquainted under very odd circumstances and he was a crush of mine for a small amount of time. We met on a few occasions and his family invited me on a tour of Boston. One of the last times I saw him was at a benefit dance for the hospital. He asked me to marry him and I refused. It was that night that I realized how much he would never fill the shoes of the one man I measured everyone up to…you."

Gil was quiet for the next several minutes. Under the pale light of the moon I couldn't make out a clear expression of his face and I assumed that he was deep in thought over what I had just told him.

A/N: Alright, now it's up to you the readers for some input. I'm not sure how quickly you all want this to be moving along. There are two ways the next chapter can go and I'm not sure what you want to read about. I was thinking that I might recount the 'Gilbert-potatoes' story, but if you think it would be boring or too slow moving I can just skip it and go on with the plot. Let me know what you all think. Nell Lime, I hope this chapter kind of helps with my reasoning for making it a diamond instead of something else. Please review… I love them :o)


	7. A Great Engagement Present

A Great Engagement Present

"I was afraid to speak further for fear that Gil was mad at me. It had only been seconds since I'd finished my explanation of who Morgan Harris was, but the time seemed to creep by and after an eternity, Gilbert finally spoke… Well, I'm not sure 'spoke' is really the right word for it, dearest of Dianas. It was more of a chuckle, than anything else."

"He laughed?" Diana seemed as appalled as I had been the night before.

"He did indeed," I affirmed. "He laughed so hard he almost had to stop the horse. I could not understand what could have been so blessed funny at that moment; at that moment when I thought that my world had come crashing down and nothing could mend it. But still he went on laughing, and I sat silent, almost wanting to cry. Finally, being able to bear no more of his adorable yet intolerable laughter, I inquired as to the reason."

Diana appeared as though her breath had been taken away. "What did he say?" she almost squealed after a long pause.

"Well, his explanation was quite interesting I think. He concluded that he really had no reason to be mad at **me** for having a beau since his own name had been associated with Christine Stuart's for so long and because they **had** been engaged. Morgan and I were never engaged. Gilbert said that it was by no fault of mine that I had stars in my eyes when it came to Morgan Harris, for he had heard that a great many young women envied me in Kingsport. Even Christine Stuart knew of Morgan and was the tiniest bit envious."

By the time I had revisited the entirety of Gilbert's explanation Diana appeared as though **she** would burst into laughter any moment. "His own fiancé was jealous of you Anne Shirley, while you were also envious of her? Well, isn't that a perfect web you got yourself into?"

"Yes Diana, but at least my mind and heart are once again harmonious and I should like to think that my web has untangled quite nicely."

"Well as Marilla would say, 'you do beat all girl'."

I leaned back into a wicker chair that sat on Diana's green lawn. Her garden had blossomed particularly beautifully that year and it was a perfectly romantic spot for tea. We sat in silence for a few moments, drinking in the fragrances of the early afternoon. We had not been spending as much time together as we had in summers past. Diana seemed to be growing up faster than myself; having children does that to a person I'm afraid. But that afternoon we were perfect children again, giggling and poking fun as we had done so many summers before. Baby Fred awoke from his nap and I knew it was time for me to return to Green Gables. Marilla would be expecting me soon because I had plans with Gilbert later that night. After dinner he planned on taking me to Violet Vale, a place he and I had gone many times in yesteryear. A great deal of our rambles through the woods had been taken, at least in part, through Violet Vale.

------

"I have something for you," Gilbert announced as he picked me up for our outing later that evening. He was helping me into the buggy and the sweet smile that almost always illuminated his face had captivated my breath for a moment.

"What might that be?" I inquired after sitting down beside him and linking my arm through his.

"Well, you may think of it as an engagement present I suppose," he responded, smiling as he had after he told me we had tied for first in the Queens entrance exam.

"An engagement present? Gil you've spent enough on this ring, I don't think anything else is really necessary." I was worried that he may be squandering his hard earned money on me, instead of saving it for medical school.

"Well perhaps you'd like to know what it is first," he replied, the smile never fading from his face. "How would you feel about a small vacation?" He held up two tickets to the opera.

"Gilbert Blythe!" I exclaimed. "However did you manage to pay for those?"

"I didn't say it was a gift from me," he said chuckling.

"Well who do we know that has the money to pay for something like that?" I was in shock because I knew that the closest theater to Avonlea was near the gulf and that we'd have to stay the night somewhere because it would be too late after the opera to drive home.

"Ms. Josephine Barry," Gil replied. My mouth dropped at the thought that she would spend that amount of money on me for an engagement present. "Diana wrote to her about our engagement and she said she wanted us to spend some time together before I leave for eight months. We're to take the train to the Gulf a week from Wednesday. She's taken the liberty of paying for two rooms in the local hotel for two nights and tickets to the opera."

"Shame on you and Diana for not telling me!" I exclaimed, taking the tickets from him for further inspection.

"Anne, I'm sorry," he said. His island accent caused him to drag out his o's; something that always melted my heart. "I wanted to tell you so many times but Diana said I should keep quiet and let it be a surprise; and now after seeing your face I'm glad I did."

"I shall have to write Ms. Barry as soon as I get back to Green Gables and thank her. I can not believe she would spend all this money on us."

"Well, you've won your way into her heart just as you've done with practically everyone you come into contact with."

Gilbert stopped the horse and we got out of the buggy. He tied the horse up as I wandered down the small dirt lane, taking in the aroma of the apple blossoms. When he caught up to me he took my hand and we meandered through the woods, lit by the stars and the moon.

"The other evening we decided to think about when we want the wedding to be," Gil began after sitting me down on a fence and leaning against it next to me. "What do you think?"

"Well I've actually given this quite a great deal of thought," I said, trying not to sound too hasty in my decision. "I think that we should set the wedding for early next summer. You will have one year of medical school completed and I can move out to Halifax in the fall and teach at the local college there, if they'll have me of course. We can rent a small apartment in town. During vacations we can come back to Avonlea and after you've finished school we can move back to the island. I remember you saying no place else would feel like home, and I truly agree with you."

Gil sat staring at me, his jaw wide open. "First of all, I guess you have given this a lot of thought. Secondly, that is exactly the way I feel and I couldn't have said it better if I had tried. That was almost exactly what I was planning on saying."

"So early next summer then?" I asked excitedly.

"Early next summer it is, my dear," he responded gleefully. I leaned in to give him a kiss and the railing he was leaning on gave way and he toppled to the ground. Because I was leaning in so far I fell on top of him and we had quite a laugh over the affair. At that moment I had a flashback from when Gil had told me about Diana's engagement and he rode his bicycle into the brook. I laughed even harder then and rolled over onto the grass and began looking at the stars. Gilbert began to get up and I stopped him and pointed at the stars. It had been so long since I'd stared at them; the wonderful majesty of the stars always made me safe in knowing that Providence was making sure the universe and everything in it was running according to His Divine plan.

After staring up at the stars for what seemed like no time at all, Gilbert pulled out his watch and grabbed my arm and practically pulled me to my feet. "It's late," he exclaimed. "I have to get you back. Marilla will be worried about you."

"Not as worried as when Diana told her I had drowned, no doubt," I said laughing as we hurried back to the buggy.

"Oh, you mean the time I saved you? When you first decided that we would be friends?" He pretended to look hurt.

"Yes, if you must hold to the fact that you saved me, than I suppose you may have the satisfaction of thinking that you did."

"Anne Shirley, I'm hurt. You make it seem as though you really **would** **have** survived had I not been there."

"Oh Gil," I sighed as we rounded the bend toward Green Gables. "You must know that you have saved me in more ways than one."

"Did you know that the doctor says that I only began getting better after you came to visit me?" He recounted. We were just about to the drive way of Green Gables and I could see that the kitchen light was still glowing softly in the window. As we reached the house Gil helped me out of the carriage and walked me to the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked softly moving toward me.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to see Katherine off. She's leaving for the states. She's decided not to go back to the Kingsport Ladies College. She wants to travel and she's gotten a job at Harvard. She thinks she may be able to make enough money to see the Taj Mahal and the pyramids. I'm bringing her to the train station. But the day after tomorrow I'm free."

"Well I suppose I can't occupy all your time and have you all to myself, as much as I may want to."

"Well you will be occupying all my time three days next week," I smiled. "But I really should be going." I turned to go into the house but Gil took my hand and pulled me back and embraced me. "Trust me, I would stay here all night if I could," I replied after a tender kiss. "But I must go."

I shut the door behind me and floated up to my room on a cloud, or so it seemed. I breathlessly fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling, twirling the jeweled band that decorated my ring finger. It was several moments before I stood up and got ready for bed. I had wonderful dreams that night, filled with happiness and love; laughter and romance. It was the best night of sleep I'd had in a long time.

A/N: again, sorry for the delay… but you'll be happy to know I have my next chapter halfway finished. I was in a mega writing mood. Alright, so I'm slowly moving the plot along, adding in lots of little fun stuff. I've taken all your suggestions to allow Morgan Harris to make a special guest appearance. Look for him in the upcoming chapters.


	8. Two Train Rides

Two Train Rides

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to start the day. I didn't get out of bed right away however, because a moment after I awoke, it hit me that I would be saying goodbye to Katherine later that day, perhaps forever. I could almost feel my heart sink as the realization that I would be leaving behind yet another friend hit me like a ton of bricks. Katherine had grown into such a kindred spirit in the span of only one summer and I knew that it would be overwhelmingly difficult to say goodbye.

I finally was able to drag myself out of bed and get ready for the day. I lethargically dressed myself and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I helped Marilla make breakfast and then forced myself to eat something to make sure I wouldn't feel faint on the drive home. After breakfast, I helped Katherine pack up the remainder of her things and together we loaded them onto the buggy. I hitched up the team and made sure they were ready for the drive to the train station while Katherine said goodbye to Diana and Fred. Katherine was also able to hold baby Fred one last time; he had been taken with her from the beginning, and ironically enough, she was the only person he was never fussy for. Misty goodbyes between Katherine, Marilla and Rachel took place quickly and soon after we were on the road. As I drove the short distance to the train station Katherine and I were eerily quiet. Finally about five minutes before we reached the station I couldn't keep up the silence.

"You be careful on the train to the states," I exclaimed, seemingly out of no where. "And be sure to keep in touch. I want to hear all about Harvard. I hear the school is romantic and amazing and the people are even more amazing."

"Oh Anne! You've done so much for me this year; I don't know how I could ever repay you!" Katherine looked as though she were about to cry and I knew that the time she spent at Green Gables had done her a world of good. We pulled into the station and the conductor yelled for a boy to load Katherine's trunk onto the luggage car. I had no idea that saying goodbye to her after only one summer was going to be so difficult.

"Here," I said, handing her a box. I had secretly been working on a quilt for her under the guidance of Rachel Lynde and I had successfully completed it in time for a going away present.

"Anne, what is this?"

"It's a present. Open it once you get settled on the train. I hope you like it. And don't ever forget that you truly are a kindred spirit Katherine Brooke."

I gave her a final hug goodbye and watched as she boarded the train. I stood on the platform and waved to her as the train pulled out of the station. When the train was no longer in sight, I sat down on the bench where I had waited for Matthew hundreds of millions of hours before. I put my head in my hands and wiped a final tear from my check before pulling myself together and making my way back to the buggy. On the drive home my head was not filled with romantic dreamy thoughts as it usually was when driving down Lover's Lane. My thoughts remained solemn as I wondered how many more times I'd have to bid my friends farewell.

My afternoon and evening crept by and my somber attitude kept everyone quiet that day. When it started getting dark I decided that a walk to the Lake of Shining Waters might do me some good. I pulled my warm sweater out of my closet and told Marilla not to expect me back within the hour.

Oh, how I would have loved to stay by the lovely shore all night. I only dreamt about nights that were as beautiful as that night. Walking back to Green Gables I secretly hoped that it was not wrong of me to think that the wonderful beauty of the night was meant to cheer me up. I was in better spirits as I arrived home, and both Marilla and Rachel were happy to see my change in disposition. I went to bed that night feeling much better than I had all day.

The next few days moved by slower than molasses and were more monotonous than the entire summer had been. Thankfully I did see quite a bit of Gilbert, but when I went into town on Tuesday afternoon with him we happened to cross paths with Josie Pye. She was just as rotten as she had been at Alice's bonfire and threw out viscous accusations about Morgan Harris which, in the company of Gilbert were rude and completely uncalled for. I was grateful that Gilbert stuck up for me because for the first time in a long time I was at a complete loss for words. And to think that she often accused **me** of putting on airs! I made a few last minute purchases and Gilbert dropped me back off at Green Gables so that I could finish packing.

I was up before dawn the next morning, milking the cow and then preparing breakfast. I was so eager to finally be able to see an opera that I could not contain my giddiness. When Marilla came into the kitchen to make tea she asked me if I had eaten a jar of jam from the cupboard. I assured her that I had not, but that I was walking on air at the thought of going to the gulf, and to see the opera.

"That woman will spoil you, that's what," Rachel declared, appearing in the doorway only seconds after Marilla. "Engaged couples shouldn't be gallivanting around the countryside alone together, is all I can say."

"Oh Rachel, it is hardly gallivanting. We are going to see the opera; it's a very regal affair in Kingsport to see the opera, and I am overjoyed that Ms. Josephine Barry would even consider paying for me to go."

"Rachel is right when she says it will spoil you. I half expect a letter to arrive here in three days saying you'll never return, and to send your things." Marilla looked almost shocked that those words had come out of her mouth.

"Oh, you dear folk," I laughed. "I couldn't picture anywhere else home. Green Gables, and Avonlea, they're the only home I've ever known."

Marilla got up from her chair and hugged me. "Well you be careful you hear?" I nodded in response. "And make sure to get all of your luggage off the train, and make sure Gilbert doesn't ever lose sight of you; heaven knows you'd go off gallivanting by yourself."

"Oh Marilla, I will capture all the majesty in my mind and describe it to you eloquently when I return. That way you can see it for yourself, with your imagination."

"There she goes again," Rachel chimed in, like clock work. "It's a wonder she doesn't lose herself in them thoughts and never return."

"Run along now," Marilla exclaimed, "I hear Gilbert coming up the lane, and you wouldn't want to be late and miss the train!"

"Goodbye Marilla, Rachel," I said, hugging each of them respectively before running out to greet my beloved.

"Well Miss Shirley, are you ready?"

I had finally situated myself beside Gil in the front seat of the carriage and sighed heavily, relieved that my mind was content that I hadn't forgotten anything.

"I am indeed, my dearest," I replied, leaning back against the cushioned seat. Gil and I were silent most of the ride to the train station. I was enjoying drinking in all of the late summer blossoms and I could tell he was deep in thought over something. We boarded the train only minutes before it pulled out of the station and we were seated in a small quaint boxcar. There was another couple seated across from us that were from Halifax. We chatted some about the weather and Gil and my engagement, as well as the other couples recent marriage. _It's time for another adventure_, I thought as the train pulled away from our first stop. _This time it's just you and I, Gil_.


	9. Unlikely Appointment with Fate

A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't get too confusing. I wanted some things to happen without Anne knowing about them, so I decided to switch to Gilbert's POV in the middle of the chapter. I hope everything still flows alright and that you all enjoy the chapter as much as the ones in Anne's POV. Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting them!

Unlikely Appointment with Fate

The train ride wasn't as long as I had expected it to be, but nevertheless I had plenty of things to talk about with Gilbert. We actually did a bit of wedding planning on the trip. We finally set a date of July 21, which was Matthew's birthday, and decided to have the ceremony along Violet Vale and the reception at Diana and Fred's. Diana had been begging me to allow her to cater the affair and made me promise her that she might host the reception as well. I was giddy the entire drive to the hotel and Gilbert, I'm sure, couldn't even have anticipated the magnificence of the St. Unionville Grand Hotel.

The hotel itself reminded me much of Ms. Barry's house. Memories from my Queen's days flooded my mind as Gilbert and I were shown to our respective rooms. I was able to take a quick bath and prepare myself for dinner before Gilbert came to my door. I put on my peach formal dress with flower buds sewn on that I had worn to the Kingsport Hospital benefit dance the prior winter. Gilbert arrived, promptly as usual and escorted me to the hotel restaurant on the main floor. The food was amazing and I thought of how grand and wonderful Ms. Josephine Barry's life must be, eating food in elegant places such as that all the time. For a brief moment I thought of how I would ever return to Avonlea, but just as soon as the thought entered my mind, I was flooded with breathtaking sunsets over crystal glassy waters wrapped up in Gilbert's arms. And in those moments I knew that as elegant and grand as Ms. Barry's life may be, it would always seem too stuffy and overdone when compared to Avonlea. After dinner we were met by an adorable pudgy old coachman waiting to take us to the theatre in an equally adorable and old carriage. He said that Ms. Barry sent us her regards and best wishes while we were in St. Unionville.

The opera was amazing; probably the best three hours of my life. I can't even describe how wonderful the evening was. The costumes were beautiful and the singing was incredible. There were so many hair-raising parts that I almost wanted to cry when Pierre died in the end. I felt so captivated by the story line that I felt like I was actually one of the townspeople witnessing the love story unfold. Diana would have cried I'm sure. Everything was so moving that I didn't want to leave. I would have stayed in my seat all night, reliving the beautiful tale and imagining a more romantic ending, although Pierre's death was a very romantic one. Because the theatre was only a few streets down from the hotel, Gilbert and I decided to walk back and take in all the wonderful star-lit romantic sights. He walked me to my room and we said goodnight. I changed into my nightgown and washed my face and brushed my teeth and headed to bed. Because I had done so much running around earlier that day, I never realized how gigantic my bed for the next few days was. I sunk down beneath the down quilt and drifted off to sleep, listening to the waves as they crashed against the rocks outside my window.

- - Gilbert's POV - -

I had no idea I would enjoy the opera as much as I did. I partly enjoyed it because it was good, but mostly I enjoyed it because of Anne. A lot of the time I watched her as she slipped into the mind of the characters. Her mind is far more fascinating than any play or opera ever imagined and her features seemed to change each time she heard a new person begin singing. I could tell that she was living out one of her very deepest and dearest dreams, and I was ecstatic to be sitting there beside her. And oh, how beautiful she looked that night. Her cheeks seemed to flush some when she'd catch me staring at her every once in a while, but it couldn't be helped. I felt like the luckiest man alive to be walking into the theatre that night with her on my arm. I knew that she was getting looks from many of the other men around and each side glance from someone made me a little more proud to be with her. We walked back to the hotel after the show had ended and she had stars in her eyes; both literally and figuratively. She wistfully told me how she had imagined the tale could have ended, and how it would have felt to be Amelia, losing one so beloved the way she lost Pierre. I used to wonder if Anne's imagination ever stopped running, but those thoughts faded long ago, almost as if they were in another lifetime.

I slept well that night, and dreamt of Anne. She had been the only female subject of my dreams for many years and each night it seemed as though my love for her grew a bit more. She was always more beautiful, her hair always a more handsome auburn than the night before. Her grey-green eyes were always star-filled and captivating. In my dreams I was never as suave as I wished I had been and I was usually making a fool out of myself vying for her attention. Thankfully, more recently anyway, I would always wake up each morning and lay in bed and think of how wonderful it was to actually be the one who held her attention, and affection. Such was my story the first morning in the hotel in St. Unionville. I remained in my bed long after I was awake thinking of how wonderful the day would be with her by my side once more. I thought about how we'd spend our afternoon eating ice cream and walking hand-in-hand along the beach talking about our wildest hopes and dreams.

The remainder of the morning was spent walking along the boardwalk and collecting seashells. Anne said that they would help her give Marilla and Rachel a more realistic vision of the beach if they could hear the ocean in the shells. I laughed at the thought of Anne holding a seashell up to Rachel Lynde's ear. We went back to the hotel for lunch and then returned to the beach and swam for a little while. Then we went to the hotel's grand lawn and sat under a tree. Anne brought one of her books and read Tennyson to me. The afternoon was beginning to cool off and a breeze was beginning to blow in. On the other side of the lawn Anne and I noticed a young lady frantically running around picking up papers.

"Anne, do you suppose she needs help?" I inquired.

"I'm sure she does," Anne responded getting up quickly.

"No, I'll go," I insisted holding her back. I ran toward the girl and picked up a few of the remaining papers from the ground.

"Here," I said holding out the papers to her.

She looked up at me quickly as if I had startled her and responded shortly and quickly, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but my fiancé and I saw you and thought you could use some help," I was curious why she didn't want help. "My name is Gilbert Blythe" I offered, hoping to make a better second impression than first. I extended my hand to her.

She stood up and froze for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to introduce herself. She adjusted her glasses and pulled at her braid before extending her hand to me. "Emeline," she said quietly, her blue eyes looking into mine. "My name is Emeline."

Her name seemed to trigger some distant memory in the back of my head but I couldn't place why. Her face too seemed somehow familiar.

"Sometimes I get so caught up in my imagination that I lose track of what happens in reality," she claimed. "I guess my imagination went a little overboard today."

"Are you a writer?" I asked, shrugging off the fact that she had just said something very characteristic of Anne.

"A student of the arts," she replied wistfully. I looked at her strangely thinking of how she could remind me so much of Anne. "Yes, I'm a writer."

"Do you live in the area?" I asked, "My fiancé and I could give you a ride home." I was otherwise at a loss for words.

"No, my father and I are vacationing along the gulf this summer. We're staying at the estate he's rented for the season." The nagging feeling that I'd heard of this girl would not leave me alone, and I wanted to place how I knew her before we said goodbye. "It was a very kind thing you did for me today, Mr. Blythe. I would like to repay you by inviting you and your fiancé to dinner tonight. My father would be very happy to have you both." She handed me a slip of paper and ran off as if she had already received my answer.

"What time?" I called to her.

She never stopped running, only turned around and ran backwards to give me a response. "You can arrive as early as 6:00."

I walked back to Anne, staring down at the ripped slip of paper the young woman had practically thrown into my hand. "She invited us to dinner with her family," I said awkwardly.

"Oh really?" Anne inquired. I could tell one of her adventurous looks had taken over her façade and I was afraid the evening wouldn't end up as gracefully and fun-filled as **I** had imagined.

Anne and I headed back to the hotel so that we could clean up and be ready for dinner at Emeline's house on time. The same nice gentleman that drove us to the theatre the night before took us to the address that Emeline had scribbled down and given me. The estate was huge; I doubt I'd seen a bigger house in all my life. The fact that the place was rented meant that Emeline's father was quite a success at whatever he did. Anne was mentally preparing herself for her crazy adventure. I hoped she wouldn't make too much of a scene in the presence of people we hardly knew.

"What did you say her name was again, dear?" she asked me.

"She said it was Emeline I believe."

"Emeline, it's such a romantic name, don't you suppose? I can imagine her perfectly as Tennyson might create her to appear. She would have velvety black hair, and a beautiful olive complexion; and dark starry violet eyes. Yes, she would be the perfect romantic heroine by Tennyson's standards, I think."

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the tall, somewhat gangly girl of no more that fifteen being Tennyson's perfect heroine, and how Anne would be somewhat disappointed when she actually met Emeline.

"Anne, you might want to know…" I began. "This Emeline is nothing like the heroine you expect her to be. She's tall and…"

"Nonsense. In my mind she is whoever I wish her to be. And tonight, in this wonderful fairytale mansion, she is Tennyson's heroine."

I knew there was no use in arguing with Anne. Somehow she always managed to win at any debate. Strong willed as I was, I knew I was no match to her wit and sarcasm. We walked toward the door and a cold rush of wind made the hair on my arms and on the back of my neck stand on end. Actually, I'm not sure if it was the wind, or just the eerie feeling that something was drastically wrong about us being there that night. Pushing the feeling aside, I took a hold of the over-sized knocker that went perfectly with the rest of the over-sized house and knocked loudly. Within seconds the door slowly creaked open and the familiar face of Emeline greeted us. However she didn't appear happy to see us; rather a look of confusion and enthusiasm crossed her face.

"Anne Shirley? Is that really you?" She practically squealed with delight and was greeted by Anne's open arms. They embraced for a long time but neither spoke, giving me plenty of time to wonder what was going on.

"Oh Emeline, I was afraid I'd never see you again," Anne sounded so happy; however there was a quiver in her voice when she spoke the last three words.

"Father!" Emeline shouted. "You'll never guess who is here!" The door opened the rest of the way and for the first time I stood face to face with Captain Morgan Harris.


	10. Cedarpoint Manor

Cedarpoint Manor

My fascination with adventure seemingly put me into yet another rather uncomfortable situation. The fact that Emeline Harris had been one of my dearest students at Kingsport Ladies College seemed completely irrelevant to me when Gil and I were on our way to dinner that night. I suppose I should have been somewhat intrigued at the mention of her name, since I had only ever met one other girl named Emeline before or since Emeline Harris. However at the thought of being in a house as massive as I had heard Cedarpoint was, everything else was a blur to me at that time. When the door opened and Emeline stood in front of me, I was excited and overjoyed and horrified all at the same time. One unfulfilled hope of mine since the end of the school year was to be able to see Emeline again and to explain why the relationship between her father and I didn't work out as everyone expected it would. However I didn't think that I would be comfortable talking on that subject it in the presence of Gilbert. I dramatically envisioned the evening ending in a loud argument and a slammed door while Gil and I stood out on the stoop waiting for the carriage to arrive. However romantic that scenario might have appeared in a novel, I was sure that in reality an evening ending like that was the last thing any of us would have hoped for.

"Father! You'll never guess who is here!" Emeline yelled enthusiastically after she had released me from the lengthy embrace. The door swung wide open and Morgan Harris stood next to his daughter with a cigar in his hand.

"Anne Shirley," he said, as if he knew I was coming. "I was hoping I'd see you again." His voice was as suave and nonchalant as I'd remembered it. "And this must be…" he trailed off, putting together that I was the fiancé of the man who had helped his daughter earlier that afternoon.

"Gilbert Blythe," Gil spoke up, extending his hand to Morgan.

I gulped, no longer putting off the inevitable introduction. "Gil," I said, putting my hand in his, praying he wouldn't be mad or upset. "This is Morgan Harris. Morgan Harris, Gilbert Blythe…my fiancé."

Morgan's façade changed when I said fiancé. It was apparent he'd already put two and two together, but the fact seemed solidified after it was made vocal. The word lingered in the air for a moment, and Emeline politely broke the silence by inviting us in.

"Yes, of course," Morgan added. "Where are my manners? Please come in."

We all found our way into the sitting room and Emeline again had to break the awkward silence. It seemed that Gilbert, Morgan and I had not only all lost our manners, but our voices as well.

"Miss Shirley, I'm attending Queens this fall. I'm going to take the teacher's course in one year rather than two just the way you did."

"That is great Emeline," I managed to say. "I always thought you'd be an excellent teacher."

"Miss Shirley, I heard Miss Brooke stayed with you this summer. However did you deal with someone as mean and cold as her for a whole season, Miss Shirley?"

"Emeline, please call me Anne. After all you are going to be a colleague of mine in a year. Besides Miss Shirley makes me feel old. And Katherine, I mean Miss Brooke and I got along very well. I think I wore her down," I said with a smile. "She really is a kindred spirit after all."

"Your magic really does work on everyone," Morgan piped in. He looked at me with love and adoration in his eyes which made me feel rather uncomfortable, especially sitting next to Gilbert. Gil saw the look too I'm afraid, and he, in turn, looked Morgan square in the eyes.

"So Morgan, what is it exactly that you do?" he asked coldly, taking the focus off of me and my alleged magic.

I'm in business," he said, leaving it there. "And you Gilbert? What is your profession?"

"I am starting my second year of medical school this fall. I'm studying to become a surgeon." Both men seemed oddly competitive and Emeline and I were at a loss for words.

"How long have you known Anne?" Morgan asked dryly.

"Gil and I have known each other…"

"Years," Gilbert responded quickly. "We went to both grade school and Queens together. We also taught and worked on our courses by correspondence together for a year."

"Oh, Anne must have failed to mention that on our trip to Boston," Morgan stated plainly.

I was astounded at the nerve of both men. I am sure a horrified look must have crossed my face at that moment and I couldn't stand that they were actually arguing over me.

"Gilbert, dear," I said politely, trying not to get upset. "Might I have a word with you in the hallway?"

"Of course, Anne," he said, standing up and leading me into the hall.

"Gilbert Blythe, I've never been so humiliated in all my life," I allowed my anger and disappointed me to be apparent in my voice.

"Anne, what do you mean?" he asked.

"How could you be so prideful and rude to our hosts?"

"Anne, you and I both saw the way he looked at you; besides he started it by talking about your 'magic'. I don't want him talking about my fiancé that way." Gil looked away, truly concerned and hurt and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. As much as the argument upset me his care and concern made me feel a little better.

"Oh! You do make it impossible for me to stay mad at you," I said, somewhat annoyed that I my anger was already gone. "Just try to be nice. And no more masculine, pride-swelling arguments over me."

"I'll try Anne," he responded genuinely.

We returned to the sitting room and I was feeling better about being there, although I was positive this night would not be the adventure I'd hoped.

"Emeline," Gilbert said, starting the conversation in a different direction. "When you left earlier I could not understand why your manner of speaking reminded me so much of Anne. But now that I know you were her pupil for an entire year I can fully understand why."

"Adored pupil and wonderful friend," I chimed in. "Emeline, do you remember when we fell through the roof of the shed trying to get Essie's bike back for her brother?"

"How could I forget, dear teacher? All three of us were nearly kicked out of school."

"Anne," Morgan said looking as though he had just won a battle of wits against himself. "I know this may seem rather presumptuous, but might I have a word with you?"

I looked at Gilbert, not knowing what to say to Morgan Harris. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go and know what he had to say, or if I'd rather just leave it in the dark since nothing he could have said would have made a difference to me. Gilbert's eyes gave me the OK, although I was still feeling like a lamb being led to the slaughter as we walked toward what I assumed was Morgan's office. He opened the door and then put his hand on the small of my back to guide me into the private room.

"Anne," he began, looking distraught. "I don't know how else to say this, but, I want you to know that I will never stop loving you."

"Morgan Harris, are you really being so bold?" I turned around, having heard enough.

"Anne, listen to me, please. When I first met you I thought you were intriguing. The second time we ran into each other you were mysterious and bold and held my attention captive, if even for those few minutes. I couldn't get you out of my mind after that, and I knew that you were different. You are special and beautiful and wonderful and I know there is no way that I will ever stop loving you."

"Morgan, I've told you before there isn't any way I can explain why I can't marry you. I just don't belong with you. The only thing I can really say is that Gil and I are the same soul, just in two different bodies. We complete each other." By this time I was so shaken that I couldn't help but start to cry. "I'm so sorry that I've hurt you, but I know I wouldn't ever be happy married to you."

"Anne, do you not think that destiny played some part in bringing us together? Our first meeting was by chance, our second by some strange twist of the cosmos, and then you end up teaching at my daughter's school. Even tonight, Anne, what do you call that? Anne, this is no accident. Fate brought us together."

"No, Morgan, I'm sorry. I don't believe that, and even if I did, my heart lies elsewhere. I'm sorry, I must go." I ran out of the room and ended running straight into Gilbert who was coming to check on me. I almost knocked him over, but luckily we both managed to stay with our feet firmly planted on the ground. He put his arm around my shoulder to keep me steady. We walked together to the sitting room and I told Emeline we had to be on our way.

"Dearest Emeline, I am dreadfully sorry that this evening didn't work out how I'm sure any of us had imagined. I do hope you'll stay in touch. I will leave my address for you at the front desk of the hotel tomorrow morning before we leave." I hugged her quickly and then Gilbert and I exited the massive house.

"Anne, are you alright?" Gil asked me once we were back in the carriage on our way to the hotel.

"Just a little shaken; I hate being so cold to people, but Morgan was a different person tonight. It seemed like he wasn't going to let me leave the house without first telling him that I'd changed my mind. He never seemed that desperate in all our time together in Kingsport." I stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Thank the heavens for you Gilbert. You don't know how much you mean to me."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to forget the events of the past few minutes. "I think I do, my dearest Anne," he replied. "I think I do."

A/N: I have so many ideas, and so little time to write due to my massive amounts of schoolwork! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but I can't make any promises. Hope you liked the chapter! R&R as always! Your ideas and input are always welcome as well.


	11. Returning to Green Gables

Returning to Green Gables

After sleeping terribly the previous night I awoke before dawn and dressed quickly, hoping to see the sun rise over the ocean. I sat down on a tree by the water's edge and wondered of the marvelous things to come in my lifetime. I was sure there would be children; Gil and I had already discussed that fact. Most other things seemed rather unclear however and I stumbled upon an uncommon thought process. My life was, as I had told Katherine earlier that summer, full of many bends in the road. I wasn't sure what exactly that all entailed, but I assured myself that no matter what, my wonderful Gilbert and I would get through it together.

Upon recounting the times Katherine and I had spent together that summer I was startled to feel a hand on my shoulder. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, knowing that it was Gilbert. I could tell simply from the chills that his touch sent throughout me, and the butterflies that had quickly stirred in my stomach.

"Very beautiful," he responded, sitting down next to me. I turned only to notice that he was not looking at the sunrise, but staring deep into my eyes and I got the feeling that he hadn't been referring to the sun at all.

"Oh Gil, I don't want to go back," I sighed, leaning onto his shoulder. "The summer is almost ending, and I have yet to hear back from the college in Halifax, and don't know where I'm going to be living."

"Darling, don't worry about any of that," he reassured. "We're sitting here, taking in the most elegant sunrise I could imagine and you wish to talk about what happens two weeks from now."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Why should I ruin this glorious sight by talking about things that Providence has in mind?" I closed my eyes for a brief second and prayed that the year would turn out well before returning my thoughts and eyes to the beautiful sea.

Gilbert and I sat by the ocean for a few more minutes before heading back to the hotel, where we would soon leave forever, the beautiful spot just a distant memory in our story, our love story.

"Anne," he said turning to me. "Are you really alright? About last night I mean."

"Well I'm not sure entirely, dearest," I responded with a slight sigh. "But I know that I will be, once last night is nothing more than a bad dream that I can pretend never happened."

I was positive that he was still worried about me, and in good faith, he had every right to be. Another man had made his fiancé cry and run out of a house over something that he himself knew nothing of. Gil took my hand as we walked back to the hotel to gather our things before leaving. We went to our respective rooms once we reached the top of the stairs and I was startled to see Emeline sitting on the floor outside my room.

"Oh Miss Shirley," she began. "I'm so glad to see you haven't left yet!" She ran over to me and embraced me in a hug. "Papa doesn't know I'm here, but I wanted to come over and apologize for his actions last night. Miss Shirley I'm terribly sorry, and I know that he meant no harm only to inform you of how depressed he's been without you around. I'm quite sure he didn't intend to make you cry, miss."

I looked at her face, she was anxious for my reply. "Emeline, don't you worry about it for another second. I admit that what he said to me made me upset, but you had nothing to do with that and should not be apologizing for him. Now you run along before he realizes you're gone."

"I also wanted to give you this Miss Shirley," she said, reaching down into her pocket. She pulled out a slip of paper. "It is my address at Queen's. I do pray that you will still write."

"Dearest Emeline," I replied, hugging her. "It would be my joy and pleasure to write to you while you're in college. I would love to hear all about your goings on and progress in college. Run along now."

"Goodbye, Miss Shirley," she replied as she turned for the stairs to leave.

"Goodbye, Emeline," I said holding back my tears. As soon as she was down the stairs I stowed the address safely in my suitcase and finished packing up my belongings. I met Gilbert downstairs a few moments later and we headed for the train that would take us back to Avonlea.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Diana believe me when I tell you it is an experience no one should have to go through," I said sitting on Diana's porch drinking tea the day after Gil and I had returned from St. Unionville.

"Oh Anne, I couldn't even imagine the agony you were going through when you saw Morgan Harris standing there at the door," my bosom friend replied sympathetically. "I wouldn't have known what to do either."

I sighed heavily, happy to get everything off my chest and still distraught over what would have brought Morgan Harris to such distasteful manners.

"And what about the good news Anne?" she asked. "I thought you mentioned something about wonderful news you received today."

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed, remembering what I wanted to tell her so urgently. "I decided that I would not be returning to Kingsport next school year and at the beginning of the summer I sent in my résumé to the college in Halifax and received a reply today. They said that they would be pleased to have me as an English Literature teacher. It seems that the last teacher took ill over the summer and is unable to return in the fall."

"Oh Anne! So you're going to move to be with Gilbert? That is splendid!" Diana looked like she was almost going to cry.

"Well you must come visit me as many weekends as possible, Diana. I will need your help to plan the wedding."

"Of course, Anne," she replied coming over to hug me. "Everything is finally perfect for both of us." She smiled genuinely before returning to her chair. "Would you like to come into town with me this afternoon? I want to buy some fabric to make some new dresses."

I laughed, knowing that Diana was only spending the money because she had it. "I would love to, dearest Diana."

I brought the tea back into the house and let Eleanor, Diana's maid, know that we were going into town and that she would have to watch baby Fred. Diana hitched up the carriage and we left for town. Along the way Diana told me about what I had missed in the few days that I was gone from Avonlea. Baby Fred had his first visit to a store and Josie Pye had made a remark to Diana about my engagement to Gilbert. I tried not to let it get to me because I didn't want Josie to spoil my perfectly lovely day. Diana and I both picked out a few lovely fabrics to make new dresses with, but despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but think of the stinging remark Josie had made about me. The childish conflict between Josie and I had been present since my first day in Avonlea and I knew that I would probably never be rid of her horrid and distasteful remarks.

Diana brought me back to Green Gables and I looked forward to my evening alone cutting out patterns for new dresses. I sat in my room after dinner pinning and cutting fabric. Not one of my past scrapes could have ever prepared me for what would happen the following day.

A/N: To my loyal readers (if you are still alive) thank you so much for your support and comments. Sorry that this chapter isn't overly long. I didn't want to give away what happens next. Also I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I won't keep you waiting as long for the next chapter, I promise. And as always… review please -


	12. Josie's Dues

Josie's Dues

"Are you sure, Diana?" I asked, not wanting to believe what she had just told me. I stared at Diana in disbelief waiting for her reply. I couldn't think of how such close friend could give me this news.

"I thought it better that I tell you, Anne. That way you wouldn't have to hear it from someone else. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had known and didn't tell you." Diana wrapped her arm around me for comfort, although I barely felt it due to the raging feeling bubbling up inside of me.

"Sh… she k…kiss…kissed him?" I asked meekly, not sure I really wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes, Anne, she did." I could sense the pain in her voice. Diana knew it was killing me inside knowing that Josie Pye had staged her final attack on the relationship that Gilbert and I held so dear; the only thing in Avonlea that she knew she would never have. She finally outdid herself and removed that which was so sacred and precious to the bond I had with Gil. My heart tore into a million pieces and I couldn't help but picture her perfectly rouged lips reaching up and pressing against his; her hands running over the defined muscles in his arms to rest on his shoulders. The thought revolted me and I knew that nothing would keep me from retaliation. Josie was in for it this time.

"I need to get some air," I said, almost jumping off of Diana's couch and weaving my way out of the house. I ran faster than I ever remembered running before, through the woods that separated the Wright estate from the Barry estate. I ran over the bridge covering the Lake of Shining Waters and through the trees and fields to the main road. Everything was a blur as I passed them and the beauty of the day barely even registered in my clouded mind. I thought that after such exertion I would be able to reflect more clearly on the situation; however when I saw a blonde figure heading in my direction the anger once again seethed through my entire being.

"Josie…" I muttered angrily under my breath. "There is no escaping me now. There is no where for you to run, **nowhere** for you to go." I resumed running and slowed down to walk once I was within several feet of her. She stopped walking when she realized I was coming toward her and looked frightened but somehow unable to move.

"Anne… listen…" she began. I gave her no time to explain anything, and without even slowing my pace, I walked right up to her. In slow motion, or so it seemed, I pulled my arm back and released a punch with such force and passion that I startled myself. She flew to the ground and shrieked, holding her nose. I stepped back, appalled at what I'd done, but I surprisingly felt better. I knew, however, with me being a woman of words, that there was no way Josie was going to get off that easily.

"Josie Pye!" I began, watching her sit up and cower under me. "You are the most wretched, spiteful, jealous girl I've ever known. You treated Gilbert like an object and I hope you finally realized that Gilbert and I have no plans on breaking off our engagement! There is precious little you could ever do to even hope for my forgiveness. This is a wound that I shall bear on my heart and soul forever, and if you had any care or concern for anyone other than yourself you might know how much this would hurt me! This goes far beyond anything you have ever done towards me. You KNOW that Gilbert and I engaged and you…you… your vile, repulsive attack on our relationship is something I shall never forgive."

I knew that even if my words meant nothing to Josie Pye, that at least I felt a little better. Knowing that I needed to cry, but knowing even more that I couldn't do it in front of Josie, I turned toward the direction of Green Gables and began to run through the woods. After making it about halfway home, I was so overcome with angst that I sat down on a tree stump and covered my face with my hands. I sat there for several minutes and cried, still not being able to get the image of those two out of my mind. My sobs calmed some, to the point that I was just breathing erratically. My ears perked slightly at the sound of someone in the woods with me; the person were walking towards me and whistling. I could hear them coming up behind me and I smoothed my hair and wiped away my tears, trying my hardest to look presentable for whoever it was. They stopped whistling suddenly and I'm sure they must have seen me. Half expecting it to be Diana coming after me, I stood up and turned around slowly to face them. I knew though, that if it were Diana, she wouldn't have been whistling, she would have been running.

I turned around to see Gilbert, and although I should have expected it to be him, the one who always knows when something is wrong with me, and usually the only one who can make me smile when I'm upset, he was one of the last people I wanted to see at that point in time. I knew in an instant that he would be able to see the hurt and pain in my eyes, and I therefore knew that he couldn't see me; not like that. I turned back around quickly and sat again on the tree stump, hoping that despite the fact that everything was against him doing so, that he would pass me without a conversation.

"Anne, what in heck are you doing out here?" He said as soon as I had finished my prayer that God would have pity on me and make Gilbert disappear.

"Gil, please," I began to plead, "You don't want to see me like this, and I don't want you to."

"Anne, see you like what?" His voice was soft and soothing. He was the one man I had ever met, besides Matthew, that always sounded sincere whenever talking to me. "Anne please talk to me."

"Gilbert, I punched Josie Pye in the face today," I admitted covering my face with my hands again. I almost started crying but felt no tears once his arms wrapped me in a hug. I felt safe there; I felt like no matter what happened, or what I did, that he would always love and care for me.

"Oh Anne, you do rush into things in such headlong fashion don't you?" he asked.

"Well, after I heard about last night, and I saw her walking down the lane, well I suppose I let my temper get the better of me."

"News does travel fast in this town, doesn't it?" he asked. "Anne, listen. I was going to tell you about it; in fact I was on my way to Green Gables when I saw you here in the woods. I'm just sorry you had to hear about it from someone else."

"Diana told me what she had heard, which was precious little I'm sure. This was one thing that not even my imagination could have fathomed. Please Gilbert, tell me what really happened." I knew I was asking for trouble, but not knowing was tearing me apart inside.

"Anne, are you sure you…"

"I'm sure. Please. If you don't tell me, my imagination will make it up so many different scenarios. Please, just tell me."

"Alright Anne." He sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. With his other hand he took one of my hands and began the story. "I was on my way home after dropping you off last night when I came upon Josie, whose buggy had lost a wheel. Apparently she was planning on tying up the horse and walking home. I asked her if she needed a ride and she climbed in. She sat awfully close and I didn't feel right about the situation so I started talking to her about you and your newest adventure, coming out to Halifax to teach Literature. She moved away and was quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got to her house, she said my name, so I looked at her and she kissed me. I told her that she was being inappropriate and too forward for a lady and she stormed off into the house. Anne, really, I am terribly sorry."

"Gilbert, dear, I know that you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our engagement. I believe that you had nothing to do with that kiss, I'm just sorry that you were involved in it at all."

Gilbert leaned over and kissed my forehead, sending a jolt of electricity through my being. "How about I walk you home?" he asked politely.

"Thank you, darling. I would love that."

"Anne, were you being serious when you said that you punched Josie Pye?" he inquired, almost gleefully.

"Yes, love. I punched her right in the face. Speaking of which, my hand..."

"Let me look at it," he said taking my hand and raising it to inspect it. It was red and beginning to swell. "Oh, that must hurt terribly…" He looked at me, realized that I winced at his touch. Then he added, "but just imagine how Josie's face will look in a couple days."

A/N: I know, I know, I'm terribly sorry. I said I wouldn't make you wait and yet I have. I've been meaning to finish this chapter for at least a month but haven't had the time. I got mono over Christmas break. But anyway… let me know what you think please! And if anyone has suggestions, I am always open to side plots or twists, just let me know. -


	13. In the End, or At The Beginning

In The End, Or At The Beginning

The day had finally arrived. Gilbert and I were leaving for Halifax. After my latest failed "adventure" I was careful not to use the word, but I knew that going to Halifax with Gilbert was bound to be an experience I would not soon forget. It was several days before the school year was to begin and I was excited about finding somewhere to live. I had been very fortunate up to that point by boarding where there was plenty of scope for the imagination. My college days were spent surrounded by caring friends and a prime environment for writing. I found myself doing little writing back then, though, and as I safely packed my precious memories into my trunk, I secretly hoped I'd have more time for writing in Halifax. I doubted it however; my time would be filled with grading papers, making wedding plans and spending time with my beloved. I made breakfast early that Tuesday morning while Diana sat at the kitchen table, cradling the newest addition to her family. We talked of hopes and dreams, of whims, of the follies of yesterday. I was so sad to be leaving her for another whole year, but I knew that when the summer returned, we would see each other again. My dear Diana also promised to visit in Halifax so that she might help plan the wedding.

I set the blueberry pancakes down on the table and poured two glasses of milk, one for myself and one for Diana. We were quiet for a few moments, a rare occurrence in our presence, but during those moments, both of us knew that no words were needed. We were thinking the same thing. The next time I sat at that kitchen table would very possibly be after I was married. The thought both mystified and enthralled me. How many times had I sat at that table before? How many secrets had been shared over countless cups of tea and desserts? It was not an empty silence that separated us, but rather a silence full of all of the things that didn't need to be said in order to be understood.

I ate slowly, taking in the visions before me; engraining the smells and the sights that filled the kitchen on my last morning at Green Gables. Marilla came down a few seconds later, "Anne, those pancakes smell wonderful" she said. She took a plate out of the cupboard and sat down next to me at the table. "You didn't have to make breakfast this morning though, you should have let me do it."

"Oh no, Marilla," I replied quietly. "I couldn't possibly. It is my last morning at Green Gables; the last chance I will have to make you breakfast for quite some time. Besides, it really was no trouble at all. Diana and the baby kept me company."

"Well eat a little quicker, Anne. You'll be leaving shortly and you must collect the rest of your belongings." Marilla looked sad, as she often looked on the mornings that I was to leave. Today however, I could tell that Marilla was in the same frame of mind as Diana and I. She knew that it would be quite a long time before I would again live under the roof of Green Gables.

"Marilla, are you feeling alright," Diana inquired. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine, Diana, thank you. I suppose I wouldn't look well at my age. But it certainly has nothing to do with my health. You are a dear though, thank you for being concerned."

I quickly finished my last pancake and headed to the sink with my dishes. I knew Marilla would never allow me to wash them. During my time at Green Gables, Marilla and I came up with a system which entailed that one person would make meal and the other would clean up. I nonetheless knew that I had to keep myself busy in order to keep my mind off of the goodbyes that were inevitable later that morning. I had such mixed emotions brewing inside of me. I was thrilled to my bones to be setting out with Gilbert for new places, but my dear kin in Avonlea would be torn from my everyday life once again. Marilla appeared at my side and took the soap covered plate from my hands. "Go on, now," she declared. "You must finish getting ready."

I walked up to my east gable, a room that had grown strangely smaller over the years, but had somehow grown more defined by the character I had added. Dried flowers were in vases scattered about the room. Pictures of Marilla and Matthew sat on my desk which was piled with paper, some pieces written on, most still blank. I always did love a blank sheet of paper, so empty, so ready for the ideas which would come to occupy its precious space. I collected the items from my desk and put them into my old carpet bag that I had brought with me to Green Gables so many thousands of days before. I looked out the window at the field and the forest that lay beyond the cold glass panes. I glanced at Katie, a friend that I hadn't needed in years, someone who once was the only person who knew how I was feeling. She had been replaced the first summer at Green Gables, and although I felt a small pang of remorse for keeping her distanced for so many years, I knew that it was just one more stepping stone along the road of growing up.

Suddenly I saw a girl with bright red braids running out toward the forest. A young girl with jet black hair was waiting there. I hadn't seen these girls in years; they took each other's hand as they ran off into the forest ready for anything beautiful, mysterious and magical that the world had to offer them there. Crimson locks emerged from the same woods, connected to a pale face and a thin figure. The girl was a little taller now, and walked beside a handsome young gentleman. They chatted and laughed over some secret under the pale moon. He handed her a flower, and although she didn't realize it at the time, it was at that moment that he also handed her his heart. The memory as well as the characters vanished into a white fog which took new shape as a carriage, with the young man seated in it. The girl, whose red hair had grown a few shades darker, stepped into the carriage. The two rode off through the snowy morning discussing their studies. Tears began to fill my eyes as memories flooded my mind. So many things that occurred, so many things that would never occur again, things that I wished would never occur again: the first few days after Matthew's death, countless tears shed over stories rejected for publication. That morning added to the list; my last morning in Green Gables, in my precious little room.

I wiped my tears away and threw the rest of my belongings into my bag. Gilbert would be arriving any minute with Fred, who had graciously taken the day off of work in order to drive us to the station. I turned away from the window, knowing that things would never be the same as they were at that instant. As I passed by my dear little bed, I ran my hand along the railing of the footboard. I stopped briefly and glanced about the room one last time. I walked toward the door and stepped into the hallway. Pausing momentarily I took a deep breath and closed the door behind me. I stood there in the hall at the top of the stairs for a moment longer. I closed my eyes, pushing all fear and doubts out of my head. Without looking back once, I made my way down the stairs where Marilla, Diana, Fred and Gilbert were waiting. All of my belongings were already loaded into the carriage. I hugged Marilla and said goodbye to Diana before climbing into the back seat. I sat silently as we drove toward the train station. I thought a great deal about the morning's events, and mentally composed what I knew would be my theme for my time in Halifax. The words came to my mind out of nowhere, and were stuck in my head the entire trip and it may possibly be the start of my career as a poet.

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart

And life is a road and I want to going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you  
With you

A/N: I wasn't always going to end the story with this chapter. But I realized what a turning point this is in Anne's life. I will tell you there will definitely be a sequel. And I will make sure that I have several chapters written before I start to post, that way you won't have to wait several months between updates. Hope you enjoyed this story! Be sure to review!

Disclaimer: The song At The Beginning is by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, I had nothing to do with the creation of this masterpiece and therefore take no credit in it.


End file.
